La Guerra entre el Amor y la Muerte
by fatima.dominguezbernal.3
Summary: Marceline, la Reina de los Vampiros, ha tenido un pasado con Fin el Humano, en donde ella explica como fue su vida y sobre lo que pasa. El Litch tratará de volverla en su futura heredera, Hudson, Simon, Finn, etc, tendran que luchar por Marceline, pero mas Finn, porque aforontará un triángulo amoroso.


Capítulo 1. El primer dia en que nos conocimos.

*POV DE MARCELINE*  
Parece como si te hubiera conocido ayer, como si todos estos años hubieran sido días. Todos estos años no sigo olvidando en como vi a ese pequeño niño de apenas 5 años de cabello rubio, su piel tan blanca como la nieve, la misma estatura que yo y esa sonrisa inocente de siempre; todos esos objetivos que hicieron que me enamorara de ti, mi amado Finn.  
*FIN DEL POV DE MARCELINE*

Todo comenzó el día 8 de noviembre, un día muy especial para mi ya que mi madre había muerto y hace poco que me acababa de mudar, para mi fue un duro paso ya que me tenia que despedir de mis amigos mas cercanos, pero el único amigo que tenía siempre a mi lado fue  
Capítulo 1. El primer dia en que nos conocimos.

*POV DE MARCELINE*

Parece como si te hubiera conocido ayer, como si todos estos años hubieran sido días. Todos estos años no sigo olvidando en como vi a ese pequeño niño de apenas 5 años de cabello rubio, su piel tan blanca como la nieve, la misma estatura que yo y esa sonrisa inocente de siempre; todos esos objetivos que hicieron que me enamorara de ti, mi amado Finn.  
*FIN DEL POV DE MARCELINE*  
Todo comenzó el día 8 de noviembre, un día muy especial para mi ya que mi madre había muerto y hace poco que me acababa de mudar, para mi fue un duro paso ya que me tenia que despedir de mis amigos mas cercanos, pero el único amigo que tenía siempre a mi lado fue Hambo.  
Ese día era mi primer día viviendo en una nueva casa. Papá me dijo que debía de acostumbrarme a este nuevo paso ya que sabía que era una chica muy fuerte; aunque, desde que murió mamá no ha sido el mismo de siempre, antes era muy feliz y siempre jugaba conmigo, pero ahora ya no, ahora si le digo que juegue conmigo siempre me dice que estaba ocupado. A veces pensaba que papa ya no me quería.  
Cuando vi la casa me sorprendi ya que esa casa estaba cerca de un bosque y había una bonita vista que dejaba ver todo Ooo pero la desventaja de eso era que estaba enpinado y no podí ir a jugar como antes. Cuando me quede viendo el hermoso lugar….

Hudson: Dime Marcy que te parece nuestra nueva casa.  
Marcy: eh? Oh si es algo linda-Dije un poco decaída.  
Hudson: Oh vamos nena, no te sientas mal, ya se que no te querías separar de ese lugar pero entiende que…  
Marcy: No te preocupes papi estoy bien, ya me trataré de acostumbrar- Dije con una sonrisa monótona que mi papa o se dio cuenta.  
Hudson: Oh esta bien pequeña pero recuerda que si necesitas algo papi va a estar en su trabajo vale?  
Marcy: Vale papi.  
Lo que no me di cuenta es que un par de ojos azules me estaban viendo.  
Al principio no me había dado cuenta pero cuando pasaron 30 minutos escuche que lo arbustos se movia, al principio sentí miedo, pero me di cuenta que debía de ser valiente para que no fuera debil, asi que decidí hacer algo.  
Marcy: ¿Quién esta ahí?  
Comenze a desesperarme ya que nadie respondí asi que volvi a decirlo pero en tono mas enojado.  
Marcy: Okay si no sales en estos mismos 10 segundo te hare-Pero fui interrumpida por un niño.  
¿?: Esta bien, esta bien aqui estoy.  
Cuando lo vi me sorprendi ya que el era un HUMANO, jamas había visto a un humano mas que a mi mama y a mi, tenía mi misma edad que yo 5 años, sus ojos eran azules como el cielo, su cabello tan hermoso y rubio, su gracioso gorro de oso polar que dejaban caer un poco de su fleco, su piel blanca como la nieve, estaba vestido con una camisa azul claro, pantalones azul marino y unos zapatos negros, su mirada reflejaba inocencia y felicidad. Era para mi el chico perfecto, mi corazón latía muy rápido ¿Será que era amor a primera vista?, mi mamá antes me decia "Cuando te sientes atraida hacia el, entonces es amor a primera vista, eso era tal vez lo que sentia aunque estaba muy pequeña para tener novio, pero esa mirada que se conecto con la mía se me hizo eterne hasta que todos mis pensamientos se fueron de mi mente.  
¿?: Y bien, se podría saber ¡Que haces en mi casa!  
Marcy: ¡TU CASA! Me disculpas pero esa ahora es mi casa- Lo dije un poco ya molesta.  
¿?: Esa era mi casa  
Marcy: Como tu lo dijiste ERA- Lo dije sarcasticamente aunque el niño ya se comenzaba a enojar.  
¿?: Mentirosa, ¡DEVUELVEMELA!- Se tiro encima de mi y cayo encima mio.  
¿?: Me devuelves mi casa o hare que t-pero antes de que terminara se quedo en estado de shock.

*POV DE ¿?*

Cuanod me tiré encima de ella, jamas me di cuenta de como era, hasta que le dije que me la diera, quede en un estado de shock, jamas me habia dado la cuenta de que la niña fuera tan bonita, su cabello de color azabache, ojos color miel, su mirada inocente y tranquila, se veía de la misma edad que yo, tenia un vestido de tirantes muy bonito de color morado con piedritas formando una flor en la parte de abajo de su vestido con un liston rosa en su cintura y en la parte de su pecho estaba lleno de lentejuelas rosas, moradas y fiushas,se veia tan tierna y adorable, tenía cargando un osito de peluche sin un ojo, era la segunda chica mas bonita que habia visto ya que Bonibell es la chica que primero robo mi atencion aunque sea mayor de edad que yo bueno solo por dos años pero ella esta en su castillo, asi es no es nada mas ni nada menos que la Dulce Princesa. Pero me siento atraida hacia la niña ¿Acaso sentire algo por ella?, imposible.

*FIN DEL POV DE ¿?*

Marcy: Oye !TE PUEDES QUITAR DE MI CAMINO ME APLASTAS BOBO!  
¿?: Eh?, oh si perdon, bueno entonces creo que te puedes quedra con la casa, despues de todo ya no puedo hacer nada.  
Marcy: Enserio que bien admitelo que si fue divertido  
¿?: Si jaja, por cierto, ¿Como te llamas?  
Marcy: Me llamo Marceline Abadeer, pero me pues decir Marcy y tu.  
¿?: Me llamo Finn Murtons.  
Marcy: Oh bueno Finn espero que podamos ser amigos :3  
Finn: Bromeas claro que seremos amigos, seremos los mejores amigos del mundo  
Marcy: Claro jaja

Lego de mi pelea con Finn nos la pasamos jugando, hasta despues de dos horas el creyo que ya era tiempo de irse, asi que nos abrazamos pero un grito se escucho.  
¿?: !FINN!, !FINN DONDE ESTAS!  
Finn: ¿Jake?

Al parecer ese perro era parlante, se veia de 11 meses (11 años) y se veia que estaba preocupado y e dirigio hacia nosotros.

Jake: !FINN, NUNCA ME HAGAS ESTO, SABES CUAN PREOCUPADOS NOS DEJASTE A MI Y PAPA Y MAMA, TE ESCAPASTE PORQUE QUERIAS IR A TU CASA Y- Pero fue interrumpido por su hemano.  
Finn: Si ya lo se, además hize una nueva amiga, se llama Marceline- Pero cuando me iba a despertar, me escondi detras de Finn ya que soy muy penosa, asi que Finn me aggaro de la mano y me dijo que no pasaria nada que todo iba a estar bien, asi que le tuve confianza.

Finn: Marcy el es Jake, Jake ella es Marcy.  
Marcy: Hola perrito  
Jake: Hola nena, veo que hiciste una buena elección.- Dijo con una cara picarona.  
Marcy: ¿Elección?- Dije confundida  
Finn: !NO LO ESCUCHES MARCY!  
Jake: Claro la eleccion para se novios  
Marcy: ajajajaja no perrito somos amigos  
Jake: Bueno como sea, Finn despidete de tu novia que ya nos vamos.  
Finn: pffft esta bien, adós Marcy te veo mañana aqui a la misma hora.- Me dio un beso y se fue con su hermano mas alla del bosque hasta que desaparecio. M e quede en estado de shock en cinco minuos hasta que volvi a la realidad.  
Marcy: Adios Finn.


End file.
